Irrie
Irrie is an Onu-Toa member of the Kanohi Force, renowned for his works of literature and French tendencies. History Although Irrie had known about the existence of BZPower many years before, he formally joined the website on August 12th, 2014. Having spent the first chunk of his time on the website casually discussing various things with other members, his first attempt at the art of writing was in the form of an epic called Foundations of War. ''Although FoW's biggest flaw was that Irrie never bothered to grammar check it, he takes great pride in it being his first work of Bionicle-related literature. It was through FoW that Irrie befriended another aspiring author, Dallior . Around the month of December that year, Irrie was contacted by Dallior again, this time offering him to join the Kanohi Force. Irrie accepted, and then spent the next few months acquainting himself with the other Memburz and Leedurz. It was also during this time that Irrie attempted doing a few other epics, as well as several comic series, however none of them were very successful until Irrie created his first comedy, ''Irrie's Adventure in Cucumberland. ''It was a rather absurd and silly tale, featuring himself and a few of his fellow Memburz, Kovika, Dragon, Dane, and Petewa lost in a dimension filled with cucumbers. After he finished up his time in the comedy forum, he moved back to the place that he enjoyed writing the most, the epics forum. In June of 2015, Irrie created an epic set in the distant future of BZPower, ''Vanquished Alliance. ''VA is Irrie's most successful work of literature to date, and it was through the creation of this story that he got to know The 1st Shadow, the vice president of the Kanohi Force. BZ-Nuiverse Inside the universe of BZPower, Irrie works at the Kanohi Force tower as the official Loremaster of BZPower, which he inherited from his mentor, Djan. On weekends, he retreats to the privacy of his small shack that he keeps in the mountains, which is where he does most of his writing. Occasionally he uses his 1-year Vahi to slip into the future to observe the events after the Kanohi Force was disbanded and reformed, which he records on a collection of papers that he keeps in his shack. Personality (placeholder) HON HON HON HON HON HON HON HON HON HON HON BAGUETTE, MONSEIUR Powers and Abilities If the Kanohi Force was lined up in order of weirdness, Irrie would probably be everywhere at once. While he is in his normal state, he can posses a very introverted and unruffled personality. However when the circumstance calls for it, he begins to ''French out, where his mind becomes a buzz of various aspects of French culture and stereotypes. When he reaches maximum Frenchness, his Kaukau's visor projects an image of the French flag. While he is Frenched Out, Irrie also gains the uncanny ability to extend his neck. The exact reason for this function is unknown. Irrie possesses considerable talent for writing, and is the current iteration of Loremasters of BZ-Nui. As such, his mind and hand have spawned many excellent works: * ''Vanquished Alliance''--an epic about the Kanohe Force set far in the future * BionicleBall--a humorous comic series pertaining to BIONICLE storyline as well as the BZP community * ''Gilead''--an epic in which Irrie leads a quest to find a mythical city founded by the first Loremaster. Irrie possesses mastery over the element of Earth, being an Onu-Toa. He is also trained in the art of Aikido, which enables him to utilize his Earth powers without having to use a weapon. In the future, Irrie spent years practicing with his powers to the point where he broke the elemental barrier and was able to control Stone, as well. Irrie is a rather short Toa, and he wears black adaptive armor. He carries a Jō staff, which was made from the wood of a Thornax vine. Quotes "No, don't run away! I'm not a creep, just a desperate romantic!" - ''Irrie to Dane ''"Show me that picture of your face again, Irrie...I need my daily dosage of sexy" ''-Dane to Irrie ''"Hon hon hon hon, le baguette! Camembert! Jacques Cousteau! Le Tour de France!" "The tension in this chat is overwhelming." Trivia * Irrie is actually a very poor swimmer, so he chose the Kaukau for that reason. * Shadow once built a vehicle resembling a VW Bug with a giant moustache on the front, which he dubbed the MoustacheMobile, for Irrie. It was meant as a joke. * Bonkle developed a meme inspired by Irrie, known as "Irrie Bucks," in which the user posts ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°̲̅)̲̅$̲̅ in response to something deemed worthy of a reward. * Irrie is the current Loremaster of BZPower, a title passed down through the generations of great writers on the site * Irrie is the only one in the KF to request the writing on his original profile image to be in Latin text rather than Matoran. Gallery Moustache.jpg Tir.jpg Category:Underling Category:Member Category:Master Spammer Category:Irrie's Creations Category:Toa